Wild Weather
Wild Weather is the first episode of season three, and the 55th episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. It first aired on February 12, 2013. Overview The friends decide to rent out a holiday convoy in the snow for free to spend their winter holidays in. Disaster soon strikes when an impromptu avalanche traps the friends inside. Episode Summary The episode starts out with the five friends sitting in the school cafeteria twenty minutes before the end of the semester. Rachel, seated in the center of the table, begins to tell her friends about the idea of spending the winter holidays away. She introduces a piece of paper to the group and asks each of them to write down their winter holiday suggestions. While doing so, a random student overhears them and offers to go on vacation with them before Justice shoos him away. Rachel then proceeds to read out everyone's ideas and each of them offers to explain them. Rachel eliminates April's (a smiley face), Justice's (a "stay-cation"), Gary's (a trip to the American treasury), and her own (hiking in the alpine region) before agreeing to Dean's - a one night's stay in a holiday convoy in the snow. Dean produces an information brochure and a set of coupons, which guarantee a free stay (including transportation in a coach) for a minimum of eight people. With this information, the friends decide to ask every student in their school and every person in their neighbourhood (including Teddy and Amy Duncan) to come with them. They all decline. The friends finally end up in Triquan, and successfully convince Mr Leopron, Bill and Julianna to come with them. The following morning, a coach awaits outside of the friends' house, and almost everyone boards it while Rachel takes attendance. Justice, while running late, manages to board the coach at the last second. A few hours into their trip, Gary listens to music while the coach driver makes a comment about the mountain he was approaching. Dean forces the driver to slam on the brakes, revealing that it was the very mountain that the convoy was situated under. The friends enter their convoy with their bags of luggage, only to discover that the convoy had no furniture or bathroom. Mr Leopron convinces the teens to play in the snow outside to get their mind off of the situation. Outside, the friends play in the snow, while inside, Bill helps himself to Julianna's homemade cocoa. Mr Leopron is quickly disturbed inside when there is a knock on the door, in which he answers it to Amy, Teddy and PJ Duncan. Amy reveals that her family was spending the night in the convoy behind, and Teddy and PJ begin to mention events from the Good Luck Charlie episode "Snow Show". The family has a friendly chat with the adults before Amy mentions an avalanche, scheduled to collapse on their side of the mountain in "any minute". Mr Leopron rushes to warn Rachel and her friends outside. The friends rush inside and lock themselves in, and sooner than later the avalanche hits. The friends duck for cover while snow piles onto the front of the convoy; blocking the doorway trapping the friends inside. The friends attempt to push on the door but they get nowhere. Meanwhile, the temperature in the convoy begins to drop due to the lack of fire coming from the fireplace, as it revealed that the snow was blocking the chimney. Dean begins to go into a panic until Bill suggests the friends to huddle together with blankets to preserve body heat. A few hours later, Justice begins to complain about being thirsty and notices a leak coming from the ceiling. She grabs a cup from Julianna and swallows the "snow water", causing her to freeze up completely. Rachel decides to unfreeze her by getting the water out of her system - by sticking her hand into her mouth and "pulling" the water (an icicle) out. When the sun begins to set, each of the friends begin to feel a sudden drop in temperature. Julianna decides to warm everyone out by getting a lighter out of her handbag. The small flame works wonders, and each of the friends take turns in getting heat from it. A few hours later, the flicker of heat dies out; causing frustration with the friends. The temperature drops dramatically, and the friends decide to sleep it out to pass the time. While struggling at first, the friends finally manage to get to sleep. The next morning, the friends are awoken by the booming voice of Amy, who stands at their doorstep revealing that the avalanche was cleared overnight. Thrilled with the news, the friends decide to rush outside to go home; pushing Amy and Teddy out of the way into a pile of snow. During the end credits, the friends recall the events of the episode to their coach driver. Justice mentions that she captured a bunch of "snow water" and offers it all to her friends and the driver. In reference to earlier in the episode, everyone in the coach ends up getting frozen solid, causing the coach to come to a stop. Ten years later, Amy and PJ are walking in the snow when they discover the frozen bus. They attempt to ask them to rescue them but they refuse. Continuity 'WildSide' *This episode marks the second time Gary mentions visiting the American treasury, after Wild Ride. *Before Rachel raises her suggestion, Dean stops her by mentioning her previous suggestion ending in "bird poop and quicksand". This occurred in Wild Ride. *Mr Leopron mentions his wife Matilda, whom he remarried to in Wild Relationship. *Dean mentions Bill getting stuck in a bikini from Wild Celebration. Bill reveals that he got it removed through laser surgery. *On the coach, Gary listens to and sings Jumpstart. Jumpstart was performed in Wild Dream Come True. *When the avalanche traps the friends inside the convoy, Gary compares the event to the time they got trapped in the movie theatre in Wild Celebration. 'Good Luck Charlie' *While at the convoy, PJ and Teddy make references to Snow Show, and it is revealed that the convoy the friends were staying in was close to the hotel the Duncans stayed at in said episode. **PJ mentions falling down "that mountain", referring to the one he fell down while skiing. The mountain was located above the convoy. **Teddy mentions meeting a psychic in the lobby of a hotel "nearby" and reveals that the psychic told her that she would meet the love of her life. Future References (contains spoilers) *In Wild Christmas, Justice comments about the amount of snow in the backyard; mentioning that she hasn't seen so much snow since she went to "that mountain" (from this episode). *A flashback from this episode is quickly shown in Wild Hearts when Rachel and Maze reminisce their relationship. The scene shown was a short one between Rachel and Maze, when she asks him to come on the trip and he says no. *Several events from this episode are shown as flashbacks in Wild and Bad Memories. **Justice drinking the snow water and freezing up is displayed in Justice's bad memories. **The friends getting trapped in by the avalanche, as well as Dean rocking in front of the dead fireplace is displayed in Gary and Dean's combined bad memories. **The scene where Amy and Teddy open the convoy door revealing the clearance of the avalanche is displayed in Rachel's good memories. Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloe Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *David St. James as Calum Leopron *Ryan Gornman as Bill *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Julianna 'Recurring Cast' *Leigh Allyn-Baker as Amy Duncan *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *James Maslow as Maze *Renee Taylor as Ms Waters *Orlando Brown as Ernie 'Guest Cast' *Michael Eric Reid as Boy in Cafeteria *Stephen Goldmark as Coach Driver Memorable Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3